


罗曼放克编年史

by TennyyyOnly



Category: The big band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennyyyOnly/pseuds/TennyyyOnly
Summary: 他一直以来少言寡语，照顾起别人来成熟得远超年龄，从来不在生活和工作中跟别人起争执——像一把折叠刀，沉默坚毅，刀刃磨得再锐利，始终只对着自己。Ricky从一开始就是特别的，他会跟他为了编曲斗嘴，笑话他偶尔弹错的音，用最满不在乎的方式把他脑袋里的那些天才想法逼出来。Ricky是帮他找到刀刃和锋芒的人，他为此由衷感谢。





	罗曼放克编年史

**Author's Note:**

> 不完全是一对一的恋爱关系，请不要在道德上批评我。ooc属于我，他们属于音乐

1.  
那年夏天特别热。Ricky拖着行李箱从航站楼出来，觉得一条命当下就要交代在北京。他在路边叫了辆出租，司机看着他把行李贝斯大包小包往后备箱里塞，忍不住问，小伙子，挺专业的哈？  
Ricky怔了怔，避重就轻说，三十多了，小什么伙子呢。

伦敦和北京隔着七个小时，但演出安排匆忙，Ricky前一天还在英国酒吧里弹吉他，明天又要上音乐节压轴，没法留出时间倒时差。他打开微信，看到杨策半个小时前发来的消息夹在经纪人主办方和几个朋友的问候中间，没头没尾的一句：你在哪里？口气熟稔，不知道的还以为他们昨天才一起吃过饭。Ricky往上翻了翻，确信对话框里的上一段聊天记录已经是两年前，自己深夜发过去的十几个疑问句问他为什么突然去美国。两年前的情绪又涌上来，Ricky忿忿地对着吉他包打了一拳。司机不住往后偷瞄，剩余行程一句话也没敢说。

他的键盘手在美国读完研后开了一轮独奏音乐会，身价猛涨，被公司踩着合约期的尾巴喊来上音乐节；Ricky在英国时间半夜接到电话，以为自己在梦游：Funk乐队好像已经是上辈子的事。  
经纪人发来的排练厅定位在市中心，他提前半个小时到了门口，发现居然是处私宅，正在犹豫按门铃还是给经纪人打电话，门突然开了。

毛茸茸的脑袋探出来，门打开的时候带起一阵风，把姜黄色oversize背心也吹出来，晃得他眼前一花。Ricky站在居民楼电梯间小小的过道里和房子的主人四目相对，拎着大包小包行李乐器，腾不出手进行礼节性的握手或拥抱。  
“你好。”杨策对他说。

2.  
2017年冬天是他们最快乐的日子，录第一张EP，深夜从录音室出来再闹腾到凌晨。杨策每天都说要早点回家练琴，然后被Ricky大笑着勾住脖子拽去隔壁烧烤摊。某天三个人都喝多了，老崔去了女朋友家，杨策背着琴，准备打车回二十公里外的东五环，Ricky晃晃悠悠地笑他，麻不麻烦啊，到我家对付一晚上得了。

关上门之后两个人不约而同地叠在一起，从狭窄的玄关挤过去，路过好几张巨大的王子海报。白天他们录歌，Ricky在program里模拟呻吟声，叫得像春天里半夜发情的野猫。杨策把他挤在墙边，一边扯他的背心一边问，你怎么这么会叫？声音困惑又诚恳。Ricky居高临下地吻他，头发到舌尖上都是酒气，把手伸进杨策的运动裤里，说更好听的你还没试过。

一晚上他们做很多遍，Ricky一开始醉醺醺地骑在杨策身上，很快又被掀翻按到床上，脸埋在床垫里闷闷地笑，从床头柜里摸出半管润滑液丢过去，断断续续地哼Do Me Baby，又笑又叫，在冲撞的间隙里口齿不清地说，杨策你行不行啊，不行让我上去。杨策一遍又一遍操他，把床头柜里剩下的一盒安全套全都用完，空着的手乱摸乱揉，不成章法地帮他撸管，一直到白色液体涌进手心才最后一次射在Ricky身体里，胸口紧紧贴着Ricky潮湿的脊背。事后他们坐在床上抽烟，杨策把烟灰弹到了枕头上，Ricky气得嘟着嘴踹他，两个人吵到把小六闹醒跳上床。Ricky搂着狗把烟屁股按掉，勒令杨策去旁边睡沙发，杨策就开始摸黑帮他叠堆在沙发上乱糟糟的漂亮夹克外套、背心、长裙和喇叭裤，然后戴上耳机对着台灯凿琴，到天亮才睡觉。早上Ricky被闹钟叫醒，顶着黑眼圈匆匆刷牙洗脸，揉着脸出来才发现杨策已经神采奕奕地站在门口等他。他瞪大眼睛问，你是机器人吗？

杨策认认真真回答他，声音里带着理所当然：我二十一岁啊！

半个月录完EP，巡演十几站，一周四天在高铁上，三天练舞弹琴唱歌，偶尔做爱，纠缠成湿漉漉的一小团。台下有时候站着三百个人，有时候是三个，对他们没有分别。架子鼓、键盘和吉他，Ricky跳舞，用假声歌颂爱情，外套上的流苏闪闪亮亮旋转到半夜。livehouse里灯光五彩斑斓，酒吧派对永远不会结束。

3.  
经纪人最先忍不住打破了沉默，问，要喝点什么吗要不我下楼给你们买点？橙汁儿成吗？

杨策回国也才半个多月，但时间足够他租了房子，把家里的主卧改造成了排练厅，临时喊来的鼓手和贝斯还没到，他们两个人就坐在客厅里把两年前的专辑捋了一遍，其间除了“杨策你弹错了”和“Ricky进慢点”没有任何交流。经纪人坐在一旁惴惴不安地打了一个多小时连连看，最后还是被低气压打败，包都没拿就蹬蹬蹬地溜出去了。

Ricky的手机忽然响起来，他摸开锁屏的时候不小心按了免提，老崔的声音在房间里浑厚地响起：  
“贺勇，杨策那家伙在你边儿上不？”

Ricky嗯了一声，还没来得及再说话，被老崔大声打断了。  
“他也太不地道了，害，”老崔接着说，“仨月没回我消息，打电话也不接，害，好不容易理我了，你又去英国了，现在把你们俩凑齐了，我这儿要结婚了！咋回事，你说说看咱们仨这到底咋回事！”  
“结婚重要结婚重要，”Ricky半天才憋出一句话，“祝弟妹好！”  
“害，把电话给杨策，”老崔说，“让我跟他讲两句！”

Ricky把手机递过去，杨策看了他一眼，接过电话飞速取消免提，对着话筒小声说话，五分钟之后挂掉。Ricky冲杨策微笑，心里确定自己的表情一定僵硬绝顶，还是要缓解尴尬，说，老崔现在说话怎么这样了？

杨策把手机还给他，说，女朋友带的，自从谈恋爱了一直这样。  
Ricky没话找话，你倒没变。  
杨策看他，说，我没谈恋爱。

Ricky忽然接不上话，捏着手机站在原地，另一只手开始下意识地搓外套边边。门口有人按门铃，他松了口气过去开门，经纪人拎着塑料袋进来。

他把袋子接过来，找出一瓶杨策常喝的丢给他，自己也拧开另一个瓶盖，开始跟经纪人多此一举地确定演出地点和时间。晚上的音乐节十点结束。  
“酒店定在哪里了？”他问。

经纪人看他，说，什么酒店？Ricky莫名其妙，晚上我睡觉的酒店啊。  
经纪人比他更莫名其妙。“你跟杨策快两年没见了，不会有很多话要说吗？”她说，“你住他家不就完了？也不远啊。”

Ricky尴尬得说不出话，心里开始飞速闪过弹幕，你说住他家就住他家，也不想想为什么两年没见，他乐不乐意我住他家……他下意识地看了眼杨策。杨策把嘴巴抿成薄薄一条线，也看向他。

“就住我家吧。”他说。

4.  
也会有吵架，但大多数时候是Ricky欺压鼓手，杨策在旁边看热闹，或者戴上耳机练琴。巡演最后一站他们开After Party，和一群年轻的男孩子女孩子压马路唱歌，崔竣醉得把手表当鼓锤开始敲烟灰缸，错过了十个女朋友的电话；Ricky说了很多有关未来的豪言壮志，灌下一听又一听啤酒之后搂住个漂亮姐姐对着脸颊亲了一口，亮片蹭得别人满脸都是；杨策想偷偷溜出去练琴，被几个小美女在包厢门口拉住，起哄让他喝酒。Ricky来帮他解围，路都走不稳，还是举起易拉罐一饮而尽，然后晕乎乎地栽到他肩上。杨策拖着Ricky一起跌进沙发，把他手里烧了一半的烟抢过来抽，凑到他耳边问，明天就要回北京了吗？Ricky说梦话，不回去啦，不回不回不回去——杨策不再回答，把手指伸进他的头发里。

他下一次和Ricky联系上已经是一个礼拜之后。微信上的短短一句话告诉他新EP录制被延后，打电话过去无人接听，联系了经纪人才知道故事始末。

他推掉当天的工作临时跑去医院，结果在手术室门口和眼睛红肿的漂亮女孩迎面撞上。杨策背着琴，站在消毒水气味浓重的走廊里不知所措，下意识问了几句手术情况和后续康复问题，眼睛看着女孩子的嘴巴一张一合，心里忽然冒出一些风马牛不相及的问题——是不是还有几件衣服落在Ricky家？是不是应该带个果篮来的？他坐在手术室外面的长椅上安慰Ricky的女朋友，觉得自己是全世界最蠢的大傻瓜。

后续手术加恢复期一共有将近一年，杨策不想再去康复中心，但每周请半天假去医院楼下发呆，抽半包烟，傍晚回去赶进度练琴到深夜，第二天依旧分毫不差地弹完整场演出。Ricky偶尔联系他，发来一些可以投稿给萌宠博主的小视频，小六在地板上表演打滚，傻傻地舔镜子里的自己，或者一路狂奔让Ricky追不上；又或者半夜突然说，好想2017年初的那场演出——杨策停下练琴的手，想要问是哪一场又删掉，最后说，那我们就再去巡演。

他们打电话联系场地，走跟去年几乎一样的路线，但livehouse时间安排不过来，两场演出的时间间隔长到够Ricky在电话里吵架分手再飞回北京搬个家；鼓手换成了外聘的白人，Ricky在每一个城市唱一年前的歌，穿浮夸的衣服敬业地跳舞、和乐迷合照。最后一天的演出结束，杨策要连夜坐飞机赶去第二天的商演，他们收拾好东西，在livehouse里拥抱：Click#15变成了一个割舍不掉的情人，每次即将失去的时候给她一些怜悯，让她不至于离开太远。

5.  
傍晚的时候他们跟经纪人一起上车，直接去演出场地后台找贝斯鼓手排练。Ricky已经将近两年没参加过音乐节，居然有点儿不知所措，在帐篷里绕了一圈，才发觉杨策也正对着面前的话筒发呆。他觉得好笑，挂着吉他走过去。

“帮我看看高度行不行。”他说。  
杨策再自然不过地帮他把吉他背带收紧了十公分，说：“帅。”

Ricky夸张地摆出架势，虚虚地拨弄吉他，冲杨策吐舌头。杨策被逗得笑起来，作势要箍住他脖子，手都伸到他面前了突然又如梦初醒般缩回去，胳膊整个儿悬在空中，进退两难了几秒，最终还是收回去开始整理几个键盘的音箱线。

鼓手和贝斯姗姗来迟，草草排了一遍就要准备上台。杨策和Ricky各自发展了两年，成绩虽然不错，却都没有以乐队形式演过大型场地。上台前Ricky紧张得又开始揉衣服，一只手扯裤子一只手搓吉他背带，裤缝侧面被拉得鼓起一个小小的褶皱。倒数第二个乐队唱到最后一首歌，他揪得正起劲儿，右手突然被拉住了，往右边一看，杨策穿着T恤站在他旁边。

“别揉了，”键盘手低声说，“演出服装，爱惜点。”  
他轻轻捏捏杨策的手，另一只手忽然也不想搓吉他带子了。

前一支乐队唱完又安可了一首，杨策拉着他，几根手指不由自主地开始弹键盘，指尖的茧在他掌心蹭来蹭去，像小六在舔他。Ricky忽然想跟他说话。

“杨策——”  
音乐适时地响起，远处的人群欢呼起来，在台下尖叫他们的名字。杨策看向他，没有松开手。

“我知道，我在，”杨策说，“放开演。”

6.  
2019年的夏天就像龙卷风，把正在沉没的乐队从低谷里打捞出来。综艺节目节奏好快，Ricky熬了一个又一个通宵编曲，情绪绷得比吉他弦还紧，不插电的时候站在台上等结果，手指下意识地揪着衣服下摆。出分数之后杨策拍拍他后背，才发觉他已经汗湿九重衣，在帽子底下偷偷哭到肩膀耸动。下台后杨策哄小孩一样把他塞进车后座，Ricky不理他，捏着吉他带子搓来搓去。导演在前排开玩笑说他们其实已经红了，Ricky低着头嘟囔，不要说反话！

第二天晚上杨策给他打了八个微信电话，让他上微博看炸掉的转赞评和私信。去录复活赛的路上选角导演坐在副驾驶半真半假地抱怨，早就说你们红了，还不相信。Ricky开心到鼻头都皱起来，走路飘飘然，去改裤子的时候晕乎乎地把三厘米讲成三寸，杨策不说话，在后排一把勾住Ricky脖子。

他们把正在学车的鼓手从老家拉回来，马不停蹄地全国巡演两轮，上各种音乐节。年轻女孩们的荷尔蒙像海浪涌过来，把他们也拍成湿漉漉的模样。演出结束Ricky从后面抱上来，把他的T恤整个儿浸湿，动作里快乐比情欲更多。亲吻的时候Ricky变成了擅长帽子戏法的魔术师，舌头像小猫品尝牛奶一样扫过他上颚，胜券在握地把杨策舔得晕头转向，老老实实勃起，用力箍住怀里细细的腰。  
Ricky对着他的耳朵吹气，轻声问，要不要来？

杨策永远无法拒绝这样的邀约，硬得快要忍不住，还是耐下性子找抽屉里的润滑液，做前戏扩张、一根手指两根手指。他做什么事都带着随时随地的礼貌，在意他人感受，哪怕到床上也无法避免。Ricky又开始笑话他，抽了两张面巾纸帮杨策擦擦额头的汗，看起来如鱼得水，情绪高涨，几乎要打着响指唱起歌。喇叭裤背心尖头靴T恤运动裤耐克球鞋，地上一片狼藉，杨策按着他的肩膀用力挺进去。

九月底他们回到北京录专辑，杨策总觉得夏天永远不会过去，在有落叶的深夜扁桃体发炎一周才意识到秋天已经来了。Livehouse和音乐节像世外桃源，让他们忘记磨歌编曲意见不和会有多么痛苦；回到录音棚，他们必须面对现在有翻倍的年轻男孩年轻女孩在等新专辑的事实。

十首歌的编曲拖了将近三个月。Ricky正处于模仿和原装转型的磨合期，一首歌可以唱一整天都找不到一个满意的版本。杨策在乐队濒临解散的上半年提前签了几十张演出合约，下半年只好每天坐红眼航班飞来飞去，凌晨从北京出录音棚，下午已经在上海为演出试音。秋天的尾巴，他们在北京的音乐节上演出，暖场小乐队的贝斯手跑来搭讪，女孩可爱又有分寸，临走时要走Ricky的联系方式。新专辑巡演的时候Ricky已经和女朋友同居，手拉手一起逛书店，在Prince海报中间贴上几张硬摇滚乐队。

他们的出场费比2017年涨了四倍，再也不必为了迁就更有名气的乐队而把时间安排得七零八落，演出结束回酒店的车上，Ricky依旧会在后排蜷成一团靠在杨策身上。但杨策听着帽子底下绵长的呼吸声，忽然觉得这一切令他无法忍受。他从小被教导礼貌和忍耐，念中学时同龄男孩们开始偷偷学着做坏小孩、打架和谈恋爱，他每天八个小时坐在钢琴前弹古典曲目。上大学之后学长给他烟，告诉他第一次抽不要过肺，他好用力地吸了一口，木木的，没有呛住也没有体会到快乐或者自由。青春期对他来说像一块被早早割去的肿瘤，遇到Ricky之后才不可避免地复发，在三年中扩散到他生活的每个角落。Ricky在台上一遍遍跳同样的舞，提同样的问题，第一万遍把手放到耳朵边歪一歪头，他就会第一万遍对着话筒喊Yes，自然而然，心甘情愿。

教养令他找不到立场去对Ricky提任何可能越界的问题，情感又令他不得不把Click#15当做生命最核心的一部分，其间矛盾把他扯成两半。

2021年的春天，Click成立的第五年，杨策拿着很久前就准备好的申请材料去了美国。

7.  
演出结束的晚上忽然开始飘雨，慢慢越下越大，他们趁着人流还没有涌出来在场地外叫了出租，Ricky抱着琴坐在后排，能看到杨策在轻微打瞌睡，侧脸轮廓硬得像某种矿石晶体。水滴在玻璃车窗上汇集，一小股一小股地往下流，把雨夜和路灯染得模糊泛焦。导航提示离杨策家还有一公里，Ricky把外套脱下来丢到副驾驶。  
“键盘放后面，把衣服穿上，”他说，“你淋雨会拉肚子。”

杨策小声说哦，把豹纹夹克罩在T恤外面，为了架住键盘包别扭地踮着脚把膝盖抬高，整个人缩成一团，像个裹着豹子皮毛毯的高中生。车在小区门口停住，他礼貌地说谢谢，当着司机的面付款、打五星好评，下车帮Ricky拉开门。

上楼后他们把吉他和键盘搬进去，小小玄关让他们黑暗中挤在一起。Ricky把吉他包放在地上，鼻尖飞快地蹭过杨策的耳朵，闻到烟草和夏天的水汽，在某个瞬间以为自己会碰到两片嘴唇。下一秒灯开了，杨策帮他把吉他摆在客厅角落里，从柜子里找出伏特加和两只小酒杯，Ricky问，你喝酒不是会颈椎痛吗？  
杨策说，就喝一点。

屋外雨越下越大，闷闷地响起雷声。Ricky盯着小玻璃杯，话不受控制地脱口而出。  
“为什么不回我微信？”

杨策端着酒杯看他，眼神几乎可以用诚恳形容。

“出国留学这么大事儿，发邮件通知我一声就完了？”Ricky问，“我在你心里就这点分量了？”

杨策看他，轻声说：  
“那我在你心里算什么？”

雷声从很远的地方涌来，在他们的头顶炸开。杨策心里有很多话想要说——那我到底算什么，朋友还是炮友，想睡就睡，不想要了就随时丢开——最终两年前就没有问出口的话，两年后依旧全部咽了下去。他一直以来少言寡语，照顾起别人来成熟得远超年龄，从来不在生活和工作中跟别人起争执——像一把折叠刀，沉默坚毅，刀刃磨得再锐利，始终只对着自己。Ricky从一开始就是特别的，他会跟他为了编曲斗嘴，笑话他偶尔弹错的音，用最满不在乎的方式把他脑袋里的那些天才想法逼出来，Ricky是帮他找到刀刃和锋芒的人，他为此由衷感谢。但怎么处理宝藏全是挖到宝藏的人的自由，珍惜与否都是Ricky一个人说了算，他一点办法没有。

“我那会儿看到你的消息，当时我人已经到机场了，”他缓慢地说，终于还是把自己的心暴露出来，“我有一瞬间打算留在中国不去了，就给你回复问你在哪里。结果信号不好发不出去，就一直没发出去。一直到今天，想着没必要，最后还是发给你了。”

8.  
杨策冲Ricky点点头，用能做到最礼貌的姿态把桌上的酒杯拿去厨房。他心里其实紧张得要死，堂堂六指琴魔，手抖到两只小玻璃杯碰得叮当响。他多此一举地洗杯子又擦干净，回头看到Ricky站在厨房的移门边上。

“那你还回不回美国了？”Ricky问。  
“你别再去美国了，”Ricky又说，“英国不行，我这次回来不想走了，留在北京。”

杨策甩甩手上的水，下意识反驳他：“你不是在英国呆得挺好，巡演好几轮。”

“没北京好，”Ricky说，“杨策，我们能接着一起玩乐队吗？”

在杨策迟疑的最后一秒，他又重复了一遍。  
“我想跟你一起玩乐队，一直这么一起玩乐队，”他说，紧张到声音轻微变调，勉强开了个蹩脚的玩笑，“我们俩，Click#15……in the house~！”

于是他们在黑乎乎的厨房里用力地拥抱，场面滑稽得像卓别林表演，但没人在意这个。Ricky吻到干燥的嘴唇，杨策尝起来像洁净的云、睡觉时紧紧抱住的枕头、刀片、伏特加。谁都没有更进一步的想法，这个吻结束之后杨策把厨房的灯也摸开，问他要不要听自己新写的曲子。于是他们在被称作排练厅的卧室里弹琴唱歌，像二十岁刚认识的时候一样废话打屁，Ricky用钥匙扣上的装饰小铃铛打节拍，摇头晃脑唱歌，唱到一半忽然停下来，一本正经地问，杨策你是不是弹错了？

杨策说，没有啊？  
Ricky笑，凑到他耳边小声说，啊，那确实没有。

杨策哑着嗓子问，就一张床，今天是不是不用帮你打地铺了啊。

Ricky就长长吻他，吻到喘不上气才松开，手在杨策身上不安分地动来动去，笑嘻嘻地回答他，那你睡地板？杨策把他压在地上，还不忘记抽了个瑜伽垫垫在下面。他们用很老土的传教士体位做爱，做到一半Ricky在杨策耳边小声说话，杨策，按你目前这个表现，我可以坚持一个月不和女孩做爱。杨策发狠地吻他，用力碾过Ricky的嘴角，嘴里尝到铁锈味才停下来。Ricky在黑暗中笑，说，现在是两个月。

于是他把Ricky翻过来，整个儿地进来又出去，把两年里做过的春梦在这个大暴雨的晚上全部上演一遍，化妆的Ricky不化妆的Ricky穿裙子的Ricky穿背心的Ricky全身赤裸的Ricky……梦里的脸有无数表情，他听到不知道是哪个在Ricky满意地哼哼，声音遥远得像天使在弹竖琴，他射出来，没有停下，再自然不过地把Ricky拉过来接吻，从嘴唇到下巴喉咙锁骨胸肌肚脐小腹，最后帮Ricky含住，吐出来又吞到喉咙口，捧着它反反复复地舔，拨弄后面的东西，握住它的时候像握住和声用的话筒，握住它的的时候像握住全世界最珍贵的宝藏，握住它的时候比曾经在台上对Ricky喊的任何一句I love you都要更认真。他真挚地吻它，舔它，直到Ricky拉着他的头发，指尖收紧又松开，释放在他掌心。

现在是多久？过了一会儿他问。  
Ricky在黑暗中抱住他，凑到他耳边用气声说，永远。

9.  
那天晚上Ricky多年未遇地梦到车祸，半夜惊醒时四下一点光也没有，一瞬间好像回到孤独无助的2017年，人生中第一次衰老在尖锐的急刹车声里迫近，但随后他意识到自己正躺在床上，杨策在一旁呼吸均匀。他摸到手机按亮屏幕：凌晨三点，索性爬起来开始跟英国的房东交涉剩余房租和落下的衣物处理问题，提醒他给小六加狗粮。余光瞄到旁边写字台上摆着个唱机，黑胶唱片整整齐齐地摆在一旁立柜里，Ricky点开手电，看到最中间是他很久以前丢给杨策的Presence，齐柏林飞艇销量最差的专辑。

杨策还在熟睡中，Ricky说完事儿更加毫无困意，干脆塞上耳机开了杨策的笔记本开始听他的歌。杨策把所有音乐都按年份编号扔在同一个磁盘里，他把光标挪到2016，又觉得没必要，还是点开最后一个文件夹。  
里面大部分还是布鲁斯乐队的音频，杨策从20岁开始跟了快十年，乐手都成了他们共同的朋友，Ricky忍不住扭头看杨策，意识到对方连睡觉都穿着oversizeT恤，脑袋上依旧顶着寸头。时间在他身上停滞。

2016年第一次见面，那会儿他刚组新乐队没多久，丢了女朋友，跟人合住出租屋，琴行关门，他尚未找到新的谋生工作，浑身家当只剩几把吉他，银行存款用来喝酒。那天他坐在吧台，听到键盘声不由自主回头，看到年轻人穿颜色跳跃的皮夹克，爆炸头被灯照成五颜六色的大毛球，味道倍儿正。他眼前一亮，演出结束走上去说明来意，才发觉蓬乱的头发底下还是个小家伙，话不多还有点儿结巴，找了几个话题都没聊下去，只能匆匆要了对方微信和邮箱。出来的时候已经是凌晨两点，Ricky抬头对着酒吧的霓虹灯牌，隐约看到光亮，又觉得心里没底。

一个夜晚被切做两半，杨策的那一半永远只属于杨策。大四的某天他曾在某个酒吧看演出，观众稀稀落落，主唱闭着眼弹贝斯跳舞，汗从下颌一路滑到胸口，肩头一朵牡丹花雀跃，杨策把烟灰弹进了酒杯里，对面的日本老先生喊了好几声才回过神。2016年的冬天他刚毕业半年，和Mojohand在同一个酒吧连演三晚，一天又一天，杨策用余光看远处吧台的男人沉默地喝酒，侧面像张硬卡纸，夹克揉成一团，肩上纹着牡丹花，红通通像一阵风，把他漫长青春期里从未烧起来的火星猛地燎燃。最后一天的演出结束那人走来跟他搭话，他忽然嗓子干涩，邮箱报错两个数字，已经准备了一个月去美国进修的流程，日本老先生给他写的好几页推荐信，忽然一下全都无足轻重。收好键盘跟乐队一起出来，他看到路边的人正面朝霓虹灯牌发呆，穿得好单薄，在冬夜里被模糊白气笼罩。

于是这就是故事的开始。

2015年深夜的烟灰，这样滚烫地落在他心上。

—————END——————

一直在听夏日终曲，感叹一万遍彭磊怎么这么会写，既然呼吸过对方的气息，以后也请一直、一直、一直一起唱歌吧


End file.
